


subconscious

by deadmarch20



Category: Inception (2010), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmarch20/pseuds/deadmarch20
Summary: Levi and Armin met Erwin in the Dream
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 7





	subconscious

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time to post my work in ao3. Please note that English is not my first nor second language. 
> 
> Shout out for my friend, jkvymluv, for beta-ed this work lol

Levi faces became pale as he saw who's waiting at the end of the bridge.

“Who's he?” Armin asked, the new Architect. Levi didn't answer him.

“ _Danchou_?”

Armin's voice slowly dissapear as Levi came close to him.

“Erwin?”

Erwin's face was so cold, unlike Erwin that he knew.

“You promised me forever.”

“Yes, Erwin, I'm sor—”

“No!” Erwin screamed. Levi wanted to cry.

“No,” Erwin said, more slowly. Erwin's face softened, “why you still in here, Levi? Why you didn't follow me? You promised me forever.”

Silence.

“I'm sorry, Erwin,” Levi said, softly, “but you were wrong. I can't leave **them** alone.”

Erwin's face became hardened, “then perish.”

Suddenly there's a scream. Levi turned around and saw Armin was already surrounded by the projections.

“No!” Levi ran toward Armin. Armin was still screaming when a projection stabbed him with a key.

“ _Danchou_!” Armin's face was so scared, then suddenly there's Erwin with a knife.

“Erwin! NO!”

And Erwin stabbed Armin in stomach. Armin's gone to the living world.

Erwin's face turned around to Levi, then Levi Dreamed a gun, and shot himself.

....suddenly he woke up with a gasp.

Aftermath:

“Who's he?” Armin asked as they watched Levi fiddled with his totem. Eren sighed, “You must have met with our lovely Mr. Erwin Smith.”

Armin looked at Eren strangely, “ _Lovely_? More like a psycho.”

Eren smiled sadly, “Yeah, but he was lovely when he was still live.”

Armin stunned, “'Was'? He died?”

Eren sighed again, “Yes. A suicide. Fell from a building two years ago.”

Armin's face still stunned.

“He's Levi _Danchou_ 's husband. He died as Levi _Danchou_ watched him, as he couldn't do anything to save him.”

Armin gasped, “That's so fucked up!”

Eren smiled sadly, “Yes, and you know what more fucked up? It was their wedding anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
